


The meme buddies

by Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash/pseuds/Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash
Summary: Peter and Shuri meet, memes are said, happiness ensues. Sorry for the bad grammar/spelling





	The meme buddies

Peter walked down the hallway, searching for Shuri. Through the crowd, he saw the tip of her hair. She was talking to Okoye. 

flashback 1 week earlier

 

"I call this meeting of the Meme Buddies to order!" Shuri's voice rang out through the treehouse. Shaped like a death star, of course. (Shuri hadn't told Peter, but the weapon was actually functioning and could destroy things). They linked pinkies, and swore. "Whenever I start a meme, the other must finish it

 

End of flashback 

Peter jumped over a bench, and climbed around people. He finally got to Shuri, stood right next to her, and whispered, "Shibam Shiboodle". 

Shuri swore, "Seriously Peter? Fine."

Turning to face Okoye, she yelled, "YO DICK IS NOW A NOODLE"

"What the shit Parker!"

Two hours later, Okoye had just stopped yelling at Shuri for that. "I will have revenge on you!!!!" Shuri said. "I shall strike back."

2 days later, Peter had all but forgotten that incident. Right now, he was talking to Captain America, and apologizing for stealing his shield.  
"It's alright, Peter" Captain America said. "I got a new one." He unveiled a solid vibranium shield.

"Thicc." Peter whistled. "Can I feel It?"

"Sure thing." Captain America handed him the shield and Peter took it.

Shuri saw her chance. 

She walked next to Peter, and whispered, "This bitch empty"

Peter turned around, "i really fucking hate you right now."

And with a scream that could reawake the dinosaurs, he yelled "YEET!" 

And with that, he hurled the shield out of the window. 

 "What the hell is wrong with you kids?" Captain America grumbled.

"Watch your profanity", Shuri said. 

With that, the meme buddies ran off, laughing.


End file.
